Little Badasses in the Making
by aedy
Summary: Sometimes, Kurt and Noah are surprised at how much their kids resemble them.


**Title**: Little Badasses in the Making**  
Characters**: Kurt, Puck, their sons **  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt **  
Genre**: Romance, Kid!Fic, Family, Humor **  
Warnings**: Un-beta **  
Rating**: PG **  
Words Count**: 1236  
**A/N**: Dedicated to because without her, I wouldn't have started writing this verse. This in my The Hummelmans Serie. **  
Summary**: _Sometimes, Kurt and Noah are surprised at how much their kids resemble them._

Mark came running down the steps of the school and Noah met him halfway.

"What's up, Little Puck?" he greeted his son raising a hand so Mark could high-five him.

Mark high-fived his father before extending his little arms up. "Up, Dad!"

Laughing, Noah scooped his son up in his arms and looked around for Christopher. "Where's your brother?"

Mark rolled his eyes in one of those moments where he looked more like Kurt than Noah. "He's talking with a girl." He made a disgusted face then. "He wants to take her to a tea-party."

Noah laughed good heartily. "What do you have against girls?"

"I hate girls. Aunt San's daughter slaps me all the time. She's bossy."

"That's because she's just like her mother." Noah felt a hand on the small of his back and turned his head to get a kiss from his husband. "Your son is inviting his first girlfriend over."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "C'mon you can say it."

"He's such a little badass. All the ladies love him."

Kurt laughed shaking his head before ruffling Mark's mohawk and leaning down so he could leave a kiss on his small forehead. "How was school?"

"I kicked a boy from 5th grade," he replied with pride evident in his voice. Then, he raised his little hand so Kurt could high-five him like Noah would do every time Mark did something he was proud of.

Kurt high-fived his son, then looked at his husband and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Do you have to encourage him all the time?"

Twins grins came on Noah and Mark's faces and Kurt really couldn't do anything except smile back at them.

Christopher finally came out running towards his parents. Kurt caught him before he could crush in his legs and scooped him up in his arms. Christopher kissed him on the cheek before asking Noah for a kiss. Mark made a disgusted sound when he was crushed between Christopher and Noah.

The little family started walking towards their car while Christopher, from over Kurt's shoulder, animatedly told his dad all about the date with Mary Sue. "I am a lady man, dad."

Noah smirked and nodded. "I'm proud of you."

Mark glared at his dad and his brother before crossing his little arms in front of his chest. "Papa! I wanna switch!"

Kurt threw a self-satisfied grin at Noah before taking Mark with his other arm. "See, I told you that they wouldn't always love you more."

"Papa, you're the best," Mark said sloppily kissing Kurt's cheek. "Can I have ice-cream?"

Christopher nodded eagerly while Noah and Kurt put both kids in their car sits. "I want ice-cream too."

"We came to pick you up together so we could go to the park. How does that sound? We can eat ice-creams while we're there," Kurt said before turning on the engine.

They drove to the park with Christopher chattering animatedly with Noah and Mark humming with Kurt. As soon as Kurt had parked the car and him and Noah had unstrapped both kids, the two boys started running away ignoring Kurt calling them back until he told them that if they didn't come back, they weren't going to get their ice-creams.

They went to the little ice-cream stand and got four ice-creams, then Mark and Christopher took off running again while Kurt and Noah walked slowly behind them with their free hands entwined.

"I love those boys," Noah suddenly said.

Kurt turned to look at his husband with a beaming smile. "They are quite amazing."

"It's been how long? Seven years? And I still can believe that we brought them into this world." That awed expression Kurt had seen when Noah had first held Mark, was back on his face and Kurt couldn't help but feeling unbelievably happy. "We created them, Kurt."

"I know." Kurt tagged on his hand to bring him in closer and then they kissed with their mouths cold from the ice-cream and tasting chocolate and strawberry.

"I love you," Noah said, pulling back.

"I love you," Kurt said back.

It was one of those perfect moments that they both loved so much, so, when Noah heard a guy saying, "Look at that mouth. I'd let him suck me off everyday. I mean, look at how he's eating that ice-cream," he felt anger raising in him both at the rude comment about his husband, and at the perfect moment ruined.

"Hey, fat loser!" He called to the guy who was standing next to the hot-dog stand talking with another dude. "Do you have something to tell my husband?"

Kurt put a hand on Noah's forearm to pull him back. "Noah, c'mon."

"What's going on Papa?" Christopher asked and Kurt really wished they had kept playing for a little while longer.

Mark went to stand on the other side of Noah and glared at the two guys before flexing his little arms and kissing his non-existent biceps. Then, he said, "These guns are loaded, Dad!"

Noah grinned broadly and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I think you should get your kids and run away," the man that had made the comment about Kurt said.

"Why? Am I supposed to be scared of your fat ass? I could pound you into the ground before you're able to lift one finger from your hot-dog."

Kurt put a hand on Noah's shoulder and pulled him back a little while with his other hand he grabbed Mark's elbow to keep him still. "This is really not necessary."

"Kurt, he…"

"Yes, I heard what he said, but are you really going to get into a fight with our sons here?" The tone of his voice reminded Noah of when his mother used to make him feel like shit even when he was trying to do something nice. His eyes looked straight into Kurt's and, after a silent battle of wills, he sighed annoyed and glared back at the guy.

"Just be thankful that my kids are here."

Mark pulled back his arm like he was ready to throw a punch at the guy and said, "Don't fuck with the Hummelmans."

"Mark Wayne Puckerman!" Kurt said with his most authoritative tone.

Mark lowered his head and kicked a stone away. "I heard Dad saying it."

Kurt glared at his husband before throwing his ice-cream in a near-by trash can. Then he picked Mark up and grabbed Christopher's hand before starting to head towards the car.

Noah glared once again at the two men. "Next time I see you, if he's not around, I'll end you." He enjoyed for a moment the scared expression on their faces before turning around to head to his car where Kurt, Chris and Mark were already waiting.

As soon as he was inside the car, Kurt turned on the engine and Christopher said, in a singsong voice, "Ooh Dad is in trouble." And Mark laughed along with him.


End file.
